Surprises
by tstar785
Summary: Rose, Dom and Molly II receive a few surprises one morning. Set the summer after Rose finishes Hogwarts. I decided to add another few chapters to this. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have any coffee?" Rose asked her cousin Dominique

"Yeah we do, it's in the pantry" came the s reply from down the hallway.

Dom shared her apartment with her boyfriend Scott Corner, yes the son of Aunt Ginny's ex-boyfriend, they had been together since the start of their seventh year. Scott was out for the morning at training, he was the keeper for the Applebee Arrows, meanwhile Dominique was a reserve chaser for the Harpies. Dom had asked Rose to come over this morning to help her with something.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked down the hallway as she finished making her coffee.

"I'll be there in a minute Rosie" was Dom's reply

Rose looked up from her coffee and saw her cousin walk into the kitchen.

"So what do you need help with?" she asked

"I need you to perform a spell for me"

"Aren't you a witch as well Cus?" Rose laughed

"This is a spell I can't perform, it's on myself" Dom went on the explain

"What kind of spell is this?" Rose asked raising one of her dark red eyebrows

Dom tucked her strawberry blond hair behind her ear before replying "A….pregnancy spell"

Rose's jaw dropped at her cousin's answer "A-ar-are you sure?" she spluttered

"Well, I am a few days _late_" Dom answered

"Okay, well um, do you have the book with incantation? I know Flitwick taught us the spell in seventh year, but I don't want to stuff it up" said Rose as she place her cup in the sink

"Yeah it's in the lounge" Dom said making her way there with Rose following

They made their way to lounge room where the book sat on the sofa with a Hogwarts Alumni bookmark sticking out.

Dom opened up the book to the page with incantation and handed it to Rose.

Rose read over the page before placing it on the table next to Dom's sofa.

"Okay, perhaps you should lie down on the sofa and lift up your shirt" Rose instructed her older cousin.

Dom lay down on the sofa and pulled back her t-shirt, as Rose pulled her wand out of her back pocket.

Rose held her wand over Dom's abdomen area and said the incantation. They wanted for wand tip light up either yellow or red.

They waited…..

And waited….

Both girls gasped as the wand tip changed colour to….yellow.

"Oh My" Rose covered her mouth in shock

"Fuck" swore Dom in a whisper.

"You're having a baby" said Rose looking at her cousin

Dom nodded "Yes Scott and I are having a baby" as she sat up

Rose sat down next to her still in shock "How do you feel?"

"Nervous, scared, worried, too many emotions really" Dom said looking at her cousin

"We should double check this test, I'm not healer or studying to be one" Rose said

"Yeah, but who?" the other girl questioned

"Molly"

"Why her, she'll probably have a go at me for having sex before marriage"

"Perhaps, but she's our only choice, unless you know any healer or training to be one" Rose rationalised

"Fine, let's go then" Dom grumbled as they made their way the fireplace to floo over to their cousin's flat.

Rose arrived at Molly's flat followed by Dom.

Dom choked on the dust "I really should ask Molly to clean out her fireplace after she does the test"

"Well let's find her then" Rose said as they went into the kitchen looking for their cousin

"Is she even at home?"

Rose listened for a while "Yeah, the shower is running and well no one else lives here, do they?"

Both girls made their way down towards the bathroom, but suddenly stopped dead when someone walked out of Molly's bedroom. Rose and Dom's were shocked to say the least at this sight, before them was a very attractive guy, with tanned skin, he was only wearing jeans, no shirt, no shoes or socks, he had dark brown hair and apple green coloured eyes. Because of his lack of shirt, they could see his six pack and his muscular arms and shoulder.

Dom whispered Rose "Who the hell is that?"

"I have no freaking idea" came the redhead's reply

"Uh Hi" the attractive guy greeted them

"Uh, hello" Dom replied

"Are you here to see Molly?" he asked them

"Yeah we are…sorry, but who are you?" Rose asked him

"Sorry, I'm Jarrod Dews" he came forward to shake their hands

"Nice to meet you Jarrod" Dom smiled

"Let me guess, you're Dom and you are Rose? Right?" he asked the girls

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Oh Molly, pointed you out a couple of times in some photos" he explained

The bathroom door opened and Molly stepped out in a bathrobe, she looked at Jarrod and then noticed her cousins standing in the hallway.

"Shit" she exclaimed

Dom and Rose looked at her with questioning looks that read _Please explain_

"Uh, hello girls" she smiled at them

"Molly Grace Weasley, I think you have some explaining to do" Dom said folding her arms

"Right well, let's go into the lounge room, while Jarrod makes breakfast" Molly replied herding them both

"Do you girls want anything?" Jarrod asked

"Nothing for me" replied Rose

"Dom will have a toasted muffin with Jam" Molly replied on behalf of her cousin

"How did you know that?"

"Have you eaten anything differently on a Saturday morning since you moved out of home?" Molly asked her

"Well…no" Dom replied as all the girls sat on her on the lounge with Molly in the middle

"I may be only a year older than you Dom, but I notice things you know"

"Right, so answer this, is Jarrod your boyfriend?" Rose asked the brown haired girl

"Or a fling?" piped in Dom

"He's not a fling" Molly hissed "Nor is he my boyfriend" she went on the explain

"Aww"

"He's my….Fiancée'' she told her cousins

"YOUR FIANCEE?" Both girls screeched

"Yeah" Molly laughed

Both girls hugged their cousin.

"Since when ?" Dom asked her

"Since last night"

"Where's your ring?" Rose asked noticing the absent engagement ring on her left hand

"I took it off for my shower"

"How long have you and Jarrod been together?"

"Just after you stared your Seventh year" Molly answered

"You've been together for almost a year and you didn't say anything?"

"Yeah, I know I should have told everyone, but in a big family like ours, everything becomes everyone else's business and I just wanted something for me" she explained

"So not even Lucy knows?"

"No, not even my sister knows, I'll tell when she gets back tomorrow morning before going the Gran and Grandad's tomorrow for lunch where I'll tell the family, it was just a fluke that you two found out now"

"Why does the name, Dews sound familiar" Rose thought aloud drumming her fingers on her knee

"He's brother is a Muggleborn, in Huey's year, perhaps your brother has mentioned him" Molly answered her

"Jarrod, is a Muggle?" Dom asked in disbelief

"Yeah he is, only Trent was both with Magical ability, we met when dropped him at King's Cross last year and I dropped off Lucy"

"Right, wow so Grandad will love him them" laughed Dom

"What does he do for work that makes him look so fit?"

Molly blushed before replying "He's a fireman"

"What's a fireman?" Dom asked

"Remember that calendar we gave Vic for her 21st?"

"Oh…OH!" said Dom aloud looking Molly who was trying badly to hide her blush

"Well you are lucky Mol" Rose told her

"Thanks, but what you both doing her in the first place?" she asked them

"We need your help….well more like Dom needs your help"

"With what?" Molly asked her half French cousin

"I need you to do a second pregnancy test on me, Rose did one at my flat, but you being trainee healer well your test will be more accurate"

"You're pregnant?" Molly asked

Dom nodded "from the first test yes"

"Right well, let's do this then" Said Molly as she went to fetch her wand from the bathroom

"Hey girls, there's food on the table, Dom there's muffin for you as well in there" Jarrod said as he made his way through the lounge room and down the hallway to the bedroom

"Thanks Jarrod" the both smiled at him

"Molly is a lucky girl"

"Yeah, he's so fit" Dom giggled

"Well so is Scott" Rose reminded her

"Evidently" Dom laughed placing her hand on her abdomen

"Okay, lie down Dom and pull your shirt back" Molly instructed her as she came back into the room with her wand ready to go.

Dom lay down and pulled back her shirt just as she had done earlier.

"Now I'm going to do the charm we use at St Mungo's" Molly told her'

Molly did the charm and the wand tip glowed Yellow again

"Well looks like you are pregnant" Rose said looking at her cousin who was still lying down

"It will be okay" Molly assured her

"That's easy for you to say, you get to tell the family you're engaged, while I tell Gran and Grandma that there's another great-grandchild on the way" she groaned

"First you have to tell Scott he's going to be a daddy" Rose reminded her

"Yeah and I'm going to be a Mum" she said burying her face in her hands


	2. Chapter 2 - Reactions

**Reactions**

Dominique had left Molly's flat and came back to her flat as Rose went to meet her boyfriend Scorpius for lunch. She was dressed in ¾ leggings and her first Harpies training shirt which was now slightly and was pacing the length of the small living room of the flat she shared with Scott.

She was nervous about telling him he was going to be a father, how would he react? Would he faint? She knew Teddy had fainted when Vic told him she was pregnant with their now two-year old son Will. She was also nervous about that, how would she tell her family? Would her parents or Scott's Parents disown them? Vic was already married when she fell pregnant, so Teddy was not hunted down by Bill. At least she didn't have to worry about that for a few weeks, the girls had decided that Molly would tell the family about Jared first tomorrow at lunch and a few weeks later Dom would break the news about her pregnancy.

Hearing the door open, Dom turned on the spot and watched her boyfriend walk in, carrying two bags; it was obvious he had picked up lunch on his way back from training.

"Hey love" he greeted her with a kiss before proceeding to the kitchen and setting down their lunch on the counter.

"Hey, how was training?" She asked.

"It was tiresome, McNally really worked us today, I'm glad to be home with you now" he replied coming back into the lounge room and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist and drawing her closer to him.

"Well I'm glad you're home too, did you get a haircut on your way home?" she asked noticing his black hair was no longer sitting over his ears.

"Yeah I stopped by Nick's" replied Scott

"Well I like it" replied Dom moving her arms higher so they sat on his shoulders.

"Is everything okay Dom?" Her boyfriend asked in concern

"Scott, I think should sit down" she replied moving out of his grip and went to sit down on their sofa

"What's wrong love?" he asked worriedly as he sat down next to her

"Well…you see in a few weeks or months I might have to quit the Harpies or take leave from them, I'm not entirely too sure, I'll have to speak to Aunt Ginny about it"

"Why?" he asked slowly

"Well….you see…umm" she mumbled as she looked into her boyfriend's light green eyes

"It's not as if you're pregnant" he said

Dom just nodded

"No way! Really?" he asked in shock

"Yes love, I'm pregnant" Dom replied

"But you're on the potion, right?"

"I am Scott, but we've both read the label it's only 95% effective"

"And obviously we fall into that other five percent" added Scott running he hand through his hair

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know we're both still young love."

"Dom listen to me" Scott started taking her hands in his "you have nothing to be sorry for, obviously I played a part in this too, I love you more than you can imagine and I love this baby too" he finished placing his hand lightly over Dom's stomach.

"So, you're not mad or upset?" Dom asked uneasily

"Not in the least bit" Scott replied smiling

"Well I've relieved" she smiled back

"Hey do think if it's a boy, we can name him Scott Junior?"

"We are not naming about baby Scott Junior" Dom replied with a giggle

"Why?" Scott asked pouting

"Because I want my child to have their own identity" she replied kissing his lips

"Fine, oh I better feed you and the baby now" Scott said as he hurried to their lunch

Dom shook her head smiling at her boyfriend as she followed him, relieved it had worked out well.

* * *

The following morning Molly was waiting for her younger sister to come over after getting back from her trip.

"Hey Lucy" Molly greeted her younger sister as she stepped out her floo

"Hey Sis, how's things?" the younger witch asked

"Fine thanks, how was Italy?"

Lucy and Eli had just come back from visiting his relatives in Rome and Milan. They were dating off and on, for the last month or so they had been on, and both were certain they were not breaking up again.

"Italy was wonderful; I hope you don't mind Eli will be here soon"

"No, its fine, it just makes it easier"

"Makes what easier exactly?" Lucy asked her older sister raising an eyebrow

"I'll tell you both when he gets here, Tea?"

Lucy nodded waiting for Eli to come through, as Molly went into the kitchen to make tea for them.

"Hi Luce" said Eli as stepped out of Molly's fireplace and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Hey Love" she responding kissing his cheek

"So any reason why Molly insisted we get here as we came back"

"No, she was waiting for you to get here before saying anything" came Lucy's reply

Molly walked in to the lounge room and set down tray with cups full of tea and plate of her chocolate cake.

"Oh good, chocolate cake" exclaimed Eli quickly grabbing piece

"Eli, you could at least greet my sister before stuffing your face" Lucy told him

Eli swallowed before replying "Sorry Love, Hey Molly, nice cake"

Lucy shook her head "Sorry, it's unfortunate for him that I didn't inherit the baking talent"

"It's fine Luce, really I'm glad he enjoys my cake" replied Molly as she sipped her tea

"So what did you want to tell us" Lucy asked her older sister

"Now that you are both here, let me show you" Molly replied setting down her teacup, she whispered the charm and her engagement ring appeared on her left hand. She held her hand for the other two to see.

"MY GOD THAT'S AN ENGAGEMENT RING" Shrieked Lucy as she got up to hug her sister startling Eli causing him to spill his tea a little.

"It is an engagement ring Lucy" stated Molly

"You're engaged? Since when" Lucy asked as he pulled out her hug with her sister

"Two nights ago"

"What's his name? How long have been together?"

"His name is Jared, and we've been together for nearly a year, I met him I dropped you off at King's Cross last year"

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were dating someone?" asked Eli which surprised Molly

"Well Jared is a Muggle you see" replied Molly biting her lip

"A Muggle really?"asked Lucy

Molly nodded "Yeah his younger Brother is in Hugo's and Lily's year, Trent Dews"

"I know him, Hugo sometimes studies with him" said Lucy

"So when do we get to meet him?" Lucy added

"Well, Dom and Rose met him yesterday by accident of course" Molly replied

"What do you mean by accident?" asked Lucy

"Well I forgot to close my floo connection and they came over, I close the connection when he stays over" was Molly's reply

"He stays over?" asked Lucy

"Where is he now?" asked Eli

"So you to have…?" Asked Lucy wiggling her eyebrows

"Luce, I didn't need to know that!" cried Eli

"Oh hush Eli, I've heard you tell Scorpius about us a few times" his girlfriend replied

"Lucy!" cried Molly

"So?" pried Lucy

"Yes Lucy he does stay over and yes we have slept together and Eli he's a Fireman, he's at work now"

"Oh he must be good looking then" commented Lucy winking at her sister

"That's just a generalisation" said Eli

"No, it's true Eli, Jared is very good looking" Molly told the wizard

"Back up a step, why was Rose and Dom over yesterday?"

"They needed help with a pregnancy test" replied Molly as a matter of factly

"Oh! Which one is pregnant?" asked Lucy

"Dom is pregnant" replied Molly

"See what happens when go on holiday Love, your family goes off and gets engaged or pregnant" Eli told Lucy

"It's only two family members love"

"Still, imagine what will happen if we go away again, Rose might get pregnant" Eli replied

Lucy slapped him "She will not!"

"Ouch Woman!" replied Eli rubbing his arm


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Reactions

**So this is the chapter where Molly Weasley II breaks the news of her engagement to her family.**

* * *

**Family Reactions**

The afternoon after breaking the news of Jared's and her engagement to him to Lucy and Eli, Molly Weasley knew she had to tell her family about them. She knew Jared was due back from work any minute now and that just made her more nervous, not to see him but not knowing how her family would react.

She heard the door to her flat open and close. She had given Jared his own key on their six month anniversary. Molly heard him approaching the bedroom where she was sitting on the edge of her queen bed cross-legged and biting her nails.

"Hey gorgeous" he greeted her as he entered the room wearing jeans and a tight fitting black v neck shirt.

"Hey" she replied in low tone as he sat next to her.

"What's got you so worried?" he asked with concern.

"I'm going to lunch at my grandparents shortly where I'm going to tell my family about us Jad" she replied looking at him. Jad was her nickname for him.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked

"No, you need to sleep love, I'll tell them and come back and get you okay?" she asked him.

"Sure, but first I have to do something, no correction I need to do something" Jared smiled her with mischievous eyes.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"This" was his response before pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you" Molly told him

"I love you more" replied Jared before kissing her again and placing his hand on her waist slowly moving it down to the top of her jeans.

"We don't have time for this now, I need to get to lunch" she whispered to him

"I know, but this will tire me out and it will help you relax" he told Molly trying to convince her.

"Fine" she relented as she hooked her fingers on his jeans and weaving her other hand through his luscious dark brown hair.

Needless to say Molly Weasley was late getting to lunch that Sunday and was the last to arrive.

She stepped into the Burrow (with her engagement ring invisible once again) to find her mother Audrey talking with her Aunt Ginny by the entrance.

"Molly, there you are" Audrey said pulling her oldest daughter into a hug.

"Hi Mum, sorry I got held up with something" she told her mother hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Were you trying to find some miraculous cure in those books of yours?" Ginny asked she too hugged her niece.

"Yeah something like that" she replied quietly as she made her way into the living room.

"Hello Mol" James Potter greeted her. He was standing next to his boyfriend Kirk McLaggen who smiled at her.

"Hi Jamie, Kirk" she smiled at them both. She felt confident for moment remembering that it was hard for James to come out and then to introduce Kirk to the family. Surely if they weren't upset with James and had accepted Kirk, then the same could be said for her and Jared, right?

Molly found Rose, Dominique and Lily talking on one of the sofas, the youngest looked up and smiled at her before making her way to kitchen.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rose asked her as sat taking Lily's place.

"Nervous as hell" replied Molly

"You'll be fine" Dom told her patting her knee

"How did Scott take it?"

"He was shocked but he's thrilled he's going to be a dad" Dom replied smiling

"Lunch is ready!" the older Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

Everyone made their way to the dining table as Hugo, Scorpius, Al, Scott and Eli made their way inside from play quidditch in the field. Molly sat next to Lucy and on her other side was Lily.

"It's so nice to have everyone here today" Arthur Weasley said looking around the table at his family and their partners.

"How is training going?" Ron asked Scorpius. It was now a weekly routine where he would question his daughter's boyfriend, even though training had only started three weeks ago. Scorpius and Roxanne were both training to become Obliviators.

"It's going well sir" Scorpius replied before taking a sip of his apple juice.

"What about yours Rox?" George asked his daughter.

"Good as well dad" Roxanne replied

"Are you okay sis?" Lucy whispered to Molly.

"I'm trying to remain calm" she replied with a small smile.

"So Molly any special man in your life?" her Grandmother asked unexpectedly

Molly dropped her fork and choked on her food. Lily pat her on the back and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks" she smiled in appreciation at her younger cousin.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"Fine thanks Jamie" replied Molly as she tried to compose herself.

She saw both Dom and Rose from across the table giving her encouraging smiles.

She stood up slowly and saw everyone look at her.

"Actually Nana, there is someone"

"Really? Who is he?" Her grandmother beamed

"It is a he?" Audrey questioned, smiling at Kirk and James.

"Yes it's a he mum, his name is Jared" Molly told them.

She noticed that Hugo caught on and whispered to Rose who was seated next to him. She nodded and both siblings turned and smiled at their cousin.

"So how long have you been seeing this Jared fellow?" Percy asked his daughter.

"That's the thing daddy…we have been together for a…..year" she said the last part very quietly.

"A year?" Percy asked in disbelief.

Molly could only nod in response, before taking another sip of water.

"Well that is lovely, when do we get to meet him?" her mother asked

"Would you like to meet him?" Molly asked the table

"Of course we would darling" her Aunt Ginny answered her.

"I would have to go bring him here" Molly told them

"Can't he apparate or floo here?" Arthur asked his granddaughter.

Lucy took her older sister's hand and squeezed encouragingly.

"That's the thing, Jared isn't a wizard, he's a Muggle"

She noted that her father's and mother's jaws both dropped at her admission.

"How wonderful, then how did you two meet?" Hermione asked her niece.

Ron snorted at his wife's questioned but settle down when she glared at him.

"His younger brother is a Muggleborn actually Aunty Hermione, we met when I dropped Lucy off at King's Cross last year and he dropped off his brother"

"What house is his brother in?" Percy asked having recovered from the fact his daughter was dating a Muggle.

Before she could answer, Hugo stepped in "He's in Hufflepuff Uncle Perce, mum and dad have met him"

"We have?" Ron asked his son.

"Yes, Trent Dews when he came in fourth year for our Charms project" Hugo responded.

"Oh right, nice boy he was" Ron told his older brother.

"Should I just bring him over?" Molly asked.

"Yes love" Audrey nodded to her oldest daughter.

Molly made her way outside and apparated to her flat, she landed in the kitchen. She made her way to her bedroom and found Jared sitting on the bed reading the daily prophet.

"I still can't get my head around how these pictures move" he told her still looking at the paper in amazement.

"Yes love, the benefits of magic" she winked back at him.

"How come you're back early?" he asked standing up.

"Oh, I told my family about us and now they want to meet you" she said looking at up at him

"They really want to meet me?" he asked in shock

"Yep, so you have to come back with me" she told him

"Okay, let me just get some shoes on" Jared replied walking to where his runners were lying on the floor.

Soon afterwards he grabbed her hand and she apparated them to just outside the Burrow's garden.

As they made their way up Molly spotted Lucy and Eli lying on the grass together, obviously kissing. She pulled Jared over to the couple.

"Ahem" Molly cleared her throat trying to get her sister's attention.

"Molly, Hey you're back" Lucy said standing up fixing her hair and clothes. Eli was doing the same.

"You're lucky dad didn't catch you two" Molly told her sister with a smirk.

"Yeah I know, so are you going to introduce us?"

"Yes, Jared honey this is my sister Lucy and her boyfriend Eli Zabini".

"Hi Lucy, finally nice to meet you" said Jared as he held his hand out for Lucy to shake.

"Likewise Jared, you weren't lying sis he is gorgeous" she said as she shook his hand.

"What about me?" Eli protested

"You are cute too babe" Lucy said as she took Eli's hand.

"Hi Eli, nice to meet you" Jared said

"Same here mate, so you're a firefighter?

"Yeah I am" replied Jared smiling

"That's cool, we learnt about them at school, all I do is take photos for the paper" said Eli

"Those photos that move were taken by you?" asked Jared sounding surprised.

"Some of them yes" replied Eli grinning.

"That's pretty cool, what do you do Lucy?" Jared asked her.

"Oh I create the crosswords and report on developments with spells and such for the paper"

"Impressive" Jared replied

"I better introduce you the rest of them, these two are only a small percentage" Molly said leading him towards the Burrow.

"This is a quaint house" Jared told his Fiancé looking up at the house.

"Yeah quaint on the outside, mad on the inside" she responded as she opened the door.

Molly walked into the house with Jared following, she still holding his hand. She caught sight of Rose, Scorpius and Hugo talking.

"Hi Guys, this is Jared" said squeezing his hand tighter which reciprocated.

"Hi I'm Hugo, I'm in the same year as Trent" her cousin said shaking Jared hand.

"He's mentioned you a few times, nice to meet you"

"Hello Jared, nice to meet you again, this is my boyfriend Scorpius" the red head said

"Hi again Rose, Scorpius is unusual name, but cool" Jared said shaking the blonde's hand.

"Yeah, I think my dad was high when he named me" the blond joked.

"So Molly tells me you all play quidditch"

"That we do, Rose and I used to play for school before we graduated, we just play for fun now, Hugo here will most likely play when school starts again in September."

"Awesome, I would love to see the game in person sometime"

"And we would love to show you" grinned Hugo

"C'mon babe, you need to meet more people still" said Molly as she dragged him away

As she walked away she heard Scorpius ask Rose '_Did Molly just use the word babe?'_

Molly found her grandparents, Aunts Ginny, Hermione, Angelina and Uncles Harry, Ron and George in the kitchen.

"Hi Everyone I'm back" Molly announced

They all turned around and stared a Jared before smiling.

Molly looked up at Jared and joked "Now, I'll give you test on everyone names later, so pay attention" she finished with a wink.

"Right love" he winked back.

"Okay, over by the pantry are my grandparents, Molly who I'm named after and Arthur Weasley, next to them is Aunt Ginny and her husband Harry Potter they are James, Al's and Lily's parents, next to them is Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Ron is Ginny's older brother, they are Rose and Hugo's parents, and next to them is Uncle George and his wife Angelina, they own the joke shops I told you about. " Molly finished off

"It's lovely to meet you Jared" said the older Molly Weasley as she came forward to hug him which he easily reciprocated.

"And the same to you…uhhh…" he wasn't sure what he should call her.

"You can call me Nana Weasley, there are plenty of Mrs Weasley's around" she smiled back.

"Hello Jared, I'm so honoured to have a Muggle in my house" Arthur said coming forward to shake his hand.

"Dad" groaned Ginny as she shook her head.

"Nana!" came a small voice running into the room.

"What is it Will?" Molly asked her great grandson.

"Do you have chockate?" he asked her.

"I have chocolate" George said pulling a chocolate frog out from his jacket pocket and handing it to the little boy.

"Thak you!" replied Will smiling.

"Hi Will" the younger Molly Weasley crouched down to his height.

"Hi Aunty Mol" he smiled with chocolate covering his lips.

"This is my friend Jared" she told him indicating to the guys standing just behind her.

"Hello! You're tall!" he smiled up at Jared.

"Jared, this is William Arthur Lupin" Molly said introducing her nephew.

"Hello Will, it's nice to meet you" Jared said bending down to Will's height.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Will asked Molly. The older occupants of the room chuckled at the youngster's question.

Molly blushed slightly before replying "Yes he is Will"

"Cool" he said before darting out of the kitchen.

"Well you've met the youngest family member, for the time being" Molly told Jared, who nodded and smiled.

"I'll tell you what, with Molly and Jared, Lucy and Eli, Rose and Scorpius, Roxy and RJ and if Lily and Lysander ever get their act together we're guaranteed some gorgeous grandchildren" said Ginny smirking.

"GINNY" cried Harry

Hermione pretended to ponder something "I agree Gin" she winked at her sister in law.

"MIONE!" cried Ron

"Definitely" added Angelina

"ANGE!" cried George

"Anyway…." said Molly trying to the change topic "where are my parents?"

"They are in the back garden" Harry answered her.

Molly found Audrey and Percy sitting on bench in the back garden.

"Hi Mum and Daddy" she started off cautiously

"Hi Darling, is this Jared?" her mother asked

"Yes Mum, this is Jared"

"Hello Mrs Weasley nice to meet you" Jared smiled at Audrey

"Nice to meet you too Jared" she replied sending her daughter a sly wink, causing Molly to blush and drop her jaw.

Jared addressed Percy next "Mr Weasley, it's great to finally meet you" he said shaking Percy's hand.

"Yes…umm, nice to meet you too Jared" said Percy pushing his pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Molly has told me are both wonderful people" Jared said trying to appeal to Percy's good side.

"Yes well, so you have a job?" Percy started to question the younger man.

"Yes sir I'm a firefighter"

"How old are you? Molly failed to mention that" he asked quickly glancing at his daughter.

"I'm 22 sir"

"Do you live together?" Percy asked seriously

"No sir, I have my own place" replied Jared

"Do you have siblings?"

"I have older sister, a younger brother Trent who goes to Hogwarts and another sister who's 12."

"You'll treat Molly right?"

"yes sir"

"Daddy I forgot to tell you something"Molly told her father in a quiet voice

"Yes?"

"What is it honey?" Audrey asked

"Jared and I are actually engaged"

Audrey Squealed before hugging her daughter "Congratulations darling"

"You too Jared" she also hugged her soon-to-be son in law

"Thanks"

"Audrey…" Percy started

"Oh hush Perce, can't you see that Jared makes our daughter happy"

"Yes…but…"

"No buts, they are happy and getting married, you will have to deal with it"

"Not to mention pay for it"

"Daddy!" cried Molly

"Welcome to family Jared" Percy held out his hand

"Thank you Mister Weasley"

"Oh Honey, this is fabulous, let me see the ring" Audrey asked her daughter

Molly whispered the counter charm and her engagement ring appeared.

"Oh its gorgeous" smiled Audrey

"Yeah it is" grinned Molly winking at Jared.

"Now we should start planning this, have you decided on a date or month yet?" Audrey said as she led her daughter back inside.

Percy looked at Jared and said "I hope you're in for a rollercoaster ride mate"

Jared paled and Percy chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: William Arthur Lupin is Victoire and Teddy's son, in this story he is two nearly three. He was born 25/08/2021. This story takes place in mid July 2024.**

**I may write a separate fanfic to reveal who Roxy is dating, any idea who RJ might be? **

**Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4 - Baby News

**Chapter 4 **

It was now two weeks later, Dom was now ten weeks pregnant, she currently feeling the early effects of it in the form of nausea. She was sitting next to the toilet bowl, with Scott rubbing her back gently.

"You know I hate you right now" she told him.

"I would expect you too, love" he responded.

"Can you go to the apothecary and pick me up an anti-nausea potion, I can't go to Sunday lunch like this" Dom told him.

"Sure love, but I can't leave you on the bathroom floor like this" Scott told her.

"Oh, can you see if Rose is free to come over?" she requested of her boyfriend.

"Sure" he said standing up and making his way the kitchen where his mobile was sitting on the counter.

He called Rose, who was in the middle of packing up her things at home before she moved in with Scorpius to their own place.

"Rose will be here soon" Scott told Dom, who was now sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Ten minutes later, their floor went off and Rose stepped out.

'Hello Rose, how are you?" Scott greeted her, walking into the lounge hearing the sound of the floo.

"Hi! I'm okay, how are you? More importantly how is the pregnant one?"

"The pregnant one can hear you" Dom called out, she was now lying on their bed.

"She's had long meeting the toilet bowl, if you get my drift, I have to go pick up something for her in Diagon Alley, can you stay with her please, while I go out?" Scott asked the red head.

"Sure thing" Rose replied smiling, as she walked down the hallway to Dom and Scott's bedroom.

"Morning Dom, I heard about your meeting in the bathroom" Rose told her cousin walking into the room.

"Yes, it was rather messy" she replied, as she lay across the bed.

"Well, let's get your mind off that for now while Scott is out"

"Good idea Rosie, tell me how work is going?" Dom asked her younger cousin.

Rose sat down on the bed and went on to tell Dom about her new Junior role at the Wizengamot at the ministry.

Scott returned a little later, with the potion and a few other things.

"Hi love, how are you feeling?" he asked

"I had a quick nap, after Rose told me about her new job, hey where is she?" Dom asked looking around and noticing her cousin was no longer in the bedroom.

"I'm here, was cleaning your bathroom" Rose told them .

"Oh Rose, you didn't have to do that, Scott would have done that" Dom told her cousin laughing her boyfriend's expression.

"Oh it's no worry, I would need the practice for my and Scorp's flat anyway, I'll see you guys the Burrow" the red head told the couple as she went to the floo.

"See you soon Rosie" Dom called out after her.

"Here is the potion" Scott said handing his girlfriend a small spell of grey-purple liquid.

"Eugh! It tastes horrible" Dom said pulling a face of disgust.

"I'm sorry love, do you need to change for lunch?" he asked her.

Dom nodded and went over to her built-in wardrobe and pulling out fresh top and pair of denim shorts.

"Soon, I'll need new clothes" she grumbled as she walked into the bathroom.

Scott and Dom flooed to the Burrow and landed into a sea of family, partners and friends.

"Hi Dom, nice to see you" her cousin Hugo greeted her, he wasn't at lunch last week as he was with his girlfriend's family.

"Hi Hu, nice to see you too, I wish you would stop growing" she told him looking up at him.

"Oh c'mon he's the same height as me" commented Scott.

"Yes but he's three years younger than you" she replied.

"Oh hey, sorry, this is Jen MacMillan, my girlfriend, Jen, this is my cousin Dom and her boyfriend Scott Corner" Hugo said introducing them to eachother.

"Hello, Jen, nice to meet you" Dom smiled at the strawberry blond girl.

"Nice to meet you both as well" Jen replied.

Moving along, Dom ran into her mother.

"Oh my Domi, how are you feeling love?" Fleur asked her daughter.

"I'm fine Mama" Dom replied trying to sound convincing, she saw Rose looking at her.

"You look a little unwell, do you want something?" Fleur asked with concern.

"Mama, really I'm fine, I took something before coming here, it's probably going to kick in soon" the younger witch replied.

"Well if you're sure, lunch will be soon, be sure to eat plenty" her mother told her before going to talk to Louis about his final year at Hogwarts.

"Vic, how are you Sis?" Dom asked

Victoire was now nearly four months pregnant and starting to show a little.

"Oh, I'm kinda struggling, but don't tell Mama that, I don't want her to worry"

"Struggling how?" Dom asked sitting now next to her sister.

"Well, this baby for one" she said running her barely noticeable baby bump "then there's Will, he's just trying at times, you know toddlers"

"I see, Teddy must help though"

"Oh he does" said Vic glancing at her husband who was talking with Harry "he's trying to work out something at St Mungo's with his shifts so he's home more often"

"That's great, hey you want to know a secret?" Dom told her sister with a small smile.

"What have you been holding out on me sis?" Vic replied eyeing her younger sister.

"Well Lou found out accidently on Tuesday, I might as well tell you" Dom said before leaning in and whispering into Vic's ear.

The blond witch broke out into a wide grin.

"That's amazing, when are you due?" Vic asked.

"A month after you in February" Dom replied with tears forming.

"Why are you crying?" Vic asked worriedly.

"Hormones" mumbled Dom, wiping her tears away.

"Lunch time everyone" Mrs Weasley called out from the kitchen.

Vic laughed before the sisters made their way to the dining table.

"So do you know what you are having?" Ginny asked Vic.

"Aunty Ginny, mummy's having a baby" Will told her innocently.

All the adults laughed at the little boy.

"Will honey, I think what your Aunty meant, was if the baby is a boy or girl" Vic told her son.

"Oh" before he started to blush and bury his face into his Uncle James's arm who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Hey little man, it's okay, we're sorry we laughed at you" James told his nephew.

"Yeah, sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry" Ginny told the little boy.

"To answer your question, no Aunty Gin, we are keeping it a surprise just like we did with Will" Vic told her.

"Oh that is wonderful" said Fleur

"When will you stop work?" Bill asked his daughter.

"Probably around eight months"

Molly who was sitting next her Fiancée Jared looked at Dom who was sitting across the table and gave her an encouraging smile.

Before Dom could speak, her father asked her "Dom, honey , what's new with you?"

Dom dropped her fork in surprise and tried to compose herself, the encouraging looks from Vic and Louis helped.

"Actually Daddy, Mama, Scott and I have do have some news" she said standing up, Scott stood up as well taking her hand.

"Oh, what is it love?" Fleur asked

"Well, we….Scott and I are expectingababy" she told the table, with the last part coming very quickly.

"I'm sorry what?" Bill asked

"I'm pregnant daddy" Dom said quietly.

Fleur shrieked standing up quickly and rushed to hug her daughter.

"That's wonderful love" she smiled at Dom through tears.

"But you're not married yet" Bill told his daughter.

"We will get married Mr Weasley, after the baby is born, I can assure you of that" Scott told him before Dom could replied.

"Scott, if you and my daughter are having a baby together and are eventually going to get married, I think it's time you called me Dad" Bill said walking over to shake his hand.

Fleur looked at her other children "Did you know this already?"

Both Vic and Louis nodded.

"When are you due love?" her Grandmother asked.

"In February Nana" Dom replied.

"So, that's two grandchildren for Fleur and Bill next year, one proxy grandchild for Harry and I, a wedding for Perce and Audrey, what about anything else big happening next year?" Ginny asked looking around the table at her relatives.

The others eyed their respective children wondering if they had any secrets to hide.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the story, I would really love a review.**


End file.
